bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Maebure
| profession = Commander | position = Anarch | previous position = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Muto (Adoptive child) | mentors = | students = Muto | education = | magic = Gainendō | spell = | shikai = Goraikō | bankai = Unknown | shinuchi = | story debut = | roleplay debut = Where Peace Lies }} Hikaru Maebure (前触れ光, "Harbinger of Light") is an ancient spiritual being of unknown origin, and the Anarch of the Coven. Appearance Hikaru is a very tall olive-skinned man outwardly in his early 50s. He is lean, and possesses an excellently toned physique. In fact, his body is very proportional, symmetrical, and imposing, like that of a remarkable statue rather than ordinary man. However, this noble visage conceals innate malice revealed only upon closer inspection, with an elusive firmness of features that is more intimidating and sinister than dignified. His jet black hair with prominent grey highlights is long, styled in a high ponytail. The irides of his eyes are intense, sometimes gleaming scarlet in colour, and his pupils are somewhat slit-like in shape. Embedded in pitch black sclerae they evoke the image of lone stars suspended within an endless darkness. In general, the features of his face are handsome, but solemn and sharp, with prominent high cheekbones and an aquiline nose. Markedly, there are two long scars intersecting his countenance that cross in an almost perpendicular manner just below his right eye. The horizontal one terminates below the left eye, whereas the vertical one reaches all the way down to the right side of his lips, and up to his superciliary ridge, splitting the eyebrow. Usually, he dons an ornate, trailing kimono not unlike an elegant variant of the modern Shinigami shihakushō. Nevertheless, the colour scheme is notably inverted, with white and but black and . In addition, he wears standard . The hems of his robes are adorned with black lines that contain elaborate sun motifs. Last, but not least, there is a prominent black crest displayed on his back, a symbol of unknown importance. Personality First and foremost, Hikaru is an aristocrat. As a man of inhuman power and elegance, he frequently behaves with an air of solemnity and pride that could be expected from a person of such qualities. Eloquent and august, his disposition is more like that of a character from a play rather than an actual person. A notable property that ties in with the less aristocratic aspects of his personality. Arrogant, he is sometimes rather abrasive to interact with in spite of his ostensible politeness. Amiable at first glance, patronising in truth, the scornful master of backhanded compliment, he recognises no equals. Everyone is but a child in his eyes, naive and short-sighted. Gullible. After all, he is a wily person skilful at subtle manipulation. He readily exploits others to further his own agenda, whether they are the enemy, a neutral party, or even a supposed ally. He is extraordinarily driven, and an ambitious man no doubt, master of the long game. Cults, envoys, agents, assassins, everyone can play a role in furthering his plan. An intricate plan, a noble cause. However, the alleged goal of the Coven as a whole is rather broad and open to interpretation, an ambiguity that Hikaru deliberately fosters. For to unite disparate people in order to accomplish a purpose of his own requires a great deal of flexibility. Does he seek retribution against the Soul Society? Does he desire to become a supreme ruler? Does he strive to create a better world? That is all true, of course, but merely facets of the undisclosed total. In a way, he might be considered a fallen angel. Possessed of profound understanding of harmony and balance. Yet disillusioned, jaded. Determined to fulfil his self-imposed duty, and shape the world more suitable for the puny mortals. In a way, that is. For while the essence of his purpose does not change, his approach veers toward the extreme, necessary evil and radical solutions included. To him, the world is deeply flawed, splintered, chock-full of unpredictable, uncontrollable phenomena that cause significant danger. The alleged guardians of balance, the Shinigami, incompetent, passive fools that struggle to keep a sinking ship afloat by pouring out the water with buckets – instead of fixing the ship. Hikaru is noble at heart, and he shall not stop in his quest to fix the world no matter the cost. Preferably, with himself at the ship's helm. Nevertheless, Hikaru is also a genuine warrior. In spite of his incredible patience and political acumen, he nonetheless prefers actions to words. In his own, part callous, part disdainful way he enjoys the thrill of combat. The ability to devise and deploy complex plans that entangle the enemy within a web of distinct possibilities they are unable to analyse, or even perceive in time to escape with their lives. The ability to exert his awesome power, unleash the semi-divine might that he wields in force to eradicate any and all opposition. He derides the enemy with an occasional sneer or snicker, patronising remarks and effortlessness with which he thwarts their plans, and crushes their techniques, time and again. After all, every battle is but a scene, every war but a stage in his millennia-spanning, carefully crafted play, an epic tale that tells the story of a world-changing hero, the valiant Hikaru Maebure. History The origin and true identity of Hikaru Maebure remain a mystery to those select few who are aware of his existence in the first place. He is neither Soul nor Hollow, and certainly nothing Human either. He speaks of events from the distant past as casually as one may speak of yesterday. There are many vague accounts of his involvement, usually indirect or from behind the scenes, in numerous pivotal events in the realm's history, reaching all the way back into the mythical and unverifiable. At some point, he purportedly fought – and lost. Story Powers and Abilities Trivia *According to his creator, Hikaru would be voiced by , the Japanese voice actor of the Arrancar . In English, he would be voiced by , the voice actor of from . *His main theme is [https://soundcloud.com/ebikiyo/evangelion-3-0-scarred-and Rebuild of Evangelion 3.33 OST - Scarred and Battled]. When he unveils his true power, it is [https://soundcloud.com/eva-00-778406213/evangelion-30-ost-the-wrath-of-god-in-all-its-fury Rebuild of Evangelion 3.33 OST - The Wrath of God in All Its Fury]. *In Japanese, he would refer to himself with 我 (ware), which is an archaic pronoun with a dignified overtone. Appearances Bleach Renascence *''Where Peace Lies'' Obsolete *''Dawn of the Coven'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kidō Masters Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters